The Crashing of Waves
by Nicky292
Summary: Amphyrite Odair is a career tribute in the 25th Hunger Games. This is the first Quater Quell and surprises are in store. What does Snow have up his sleeve? Will Amphyrite be the first career victor for district 4? Will she be the youngest victor? read plz
1. Chapter 1: Waves Agianst the Sand

Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction. I have been writing books forever, and I really have high hopes for this one.

The Crash of Waves

Chapter 1: The First Wave

Have you ever had that feeling that something big is going to happen today? Well I guess you could say that today I'm having one of those days. It is early in the morning, I couldn't stand to sleep on a day like today. Its one of my favorite days of the year... reaping day! All my life I have spent training for the games, and now my time has finally come. This year is my year, I was chosen out of thousands from the training academy. I had surpased all of the rigorious courses they had to throw at me, I had mastered all the weapons they had to offer, and I won all of the training quells ( it is a fight between all the kids that the trainers thought had a chance. Twenty four girls and boys in a mock hunger games.) So I was chosen to be female tribute in the 25th Hunger Games, the first every Quarter Quell.

President Snow (ugh) had announced what the special twist would be, I can remember exactly what was said that night. (** flash back**) We were all in the living area of the training academy, were all kids from the age of 12-18 that live in district 4 live till they are either sent home or sent to the games. Tonight is the night the surprise twist will be announced! The tv is turned on projecting Snow's image. " Hello people of Panem," his anomiss voice rumbles " as a reminder of the pain caused during the reblion, each tribute will be impared during the Games, also sponsorship will be withheld from tributes this year! Thank you, and happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" All through he grins devilishly into the camera and it was over. (**back to present**) After the announcement was made, we spent the upcoming months training for what was to come in our makeshift arenas. We trained with possible imparements including blindness, missing limbs, and worse. We reviewed our medical herbs and food detection class, since we would no longer have sponsor money to help. All the things that could mean life or death. And after all that I still beat all of the girls and boys even ones three years older than me.

I walk along the beach now and take in all that I can the waves crashing agianst the shore, seagulls screech in the distance, and the fisherman heading in to port with their reaping day catches. To think that I had been raise among them made me thankful for it, because by being raised that way gave me the strength I have today. I'm thick with muscles around my arms and legs not to thick, but just enough to make me strong and fast. I'm one of the lucky ones from here having beautiful tanned skin, sun bleached blonde locks that have a princess curl to it, and crystal blue eyes. This is yet another reason they chose me for the Games... my beauty. Glancing at my watch I see that it is time to head in. My home is in the Victor's Village not because my parents are victors, they are far from it, but my grandmother Mags. My parents died in a boating " accident " years ago note the " ", thats the bullshit the peacekeepers told us.

My Mama (mags) won the 4th Hunger Games one of the first victors fror district 4. Back then the age limit was up to 25 and she had already had my mother when she was 16, and my mom had me young too. Since, then she has successfully brought home nine other victors, the most victors standing at eleven. Being 15 years old I am going to be the youngest, and the first " career " tributes from 4 to volunteer. We had developed the idea about five years ago, and it helped, but districts 1 and 2 also had the same idea. We have always teamed up, but they always got to us first so we have yet to have a "career" victor as we have been called.

I step into the house and mama mumbles a hello as I head up to my room. I enter, and see my calming blue walls, and the ocean ciew out of the wall turned window. I spend a minute just gazing out my window. I turn to my closet, and remove my gorgious turquise dress from it. It is a beautiful shade of turquise, with delicate sequin and rhinestone designs, it has a long flowing skirt that appears to be waves cascading down, and a corset type bodice with rhinestones covering it. It was made by my mama's stylist for me. And I love it! I pull it on and head to my bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I look in the mirror and see myself. I have long waist length blonde hair with princess curls that appear to be windblown. I am tall and lean but yet thick with muscles, and with curves that give me a nice figure. For my hair I see a girl with high cheek bones, and crystal blue eyes that look like the sea glistening. I see full lips too. Overall a face of someone from the sea. I have a surprising look that you would expect people fro district 4 would look like, but they don't. They have red curly hair streaked with blonde, and green eyes that shine like the sea, not like the ones from district 1. Another glance at the clock, 30 minutes, just enough time for finishing touches, and breakfast. I add some lip gloss and masscra, and head down the stairs to the kitchen, making sure to grab my heels from the closet.

I arrive at the kitchen and head to the pantry for a granola bar. I head for the door, and wait for mama, this year she volunteered to mentor because I am volunteering. Me and her take the 10 minute walk to the square not really talking. Most of the people from district 4 enjoy reaping day; knowing that someone almost always volunteer for the kid drawn. We arrive and I go to sign in, and head for my designated spot. I see people from the acedemy, and the people I beat for the spot. Some of the older girls send me murderess glares, I would to if I spent over six years of my life and a 15 year old beat me. The clocks strikes noon and it begins. Topaz Alantica our escort walks ( more like skips ) up the stage. She is a simi-young ( no one really knows any capital person ) "woman"? With bright seaweed green hair and blue skin, she has wave designs on her skin. Worst of all is her dress, she literally has a dress for the sea. It is real seaweed drapped over certain areas of skin cover way less than whats showing, and has live fish and animals crawling on it. She even has an octopus on her hair as a hat! She is truely horrindous.

I realize she is stepping up to the mic, I guess that when I was pondering over her choice of dress that I toned out the mayors speech. Topaz steps up and walks over towards the girls bowl before she makes her choice she takes the mic "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" As she screeches the last word she dips her hand in the bowl and grabs a slip of paper. And before she can even unfold the slip I jump up and shout " I volunteer." She grins from ear to ear as she sees me strut my way up the steps to the stage. "Well looks like we have a real beauty this year!" I give her a gorgious smile as she says that. " Whats your name darling?" she says with a curious look. " Amphyrite Odair!" I say proudly, my name means beauty of the sea. I make sure I look strong and powerful, with a hint of sexiness and mystery.

I look over and see Topaz head to the boys bowl and pull a name I know that a 17 year old Jonathan is supposed to volunteer. She pulls a name from the bowl and takes it over to the microphone. She reads out the name " Krill Loise." A boy that appears about 14 or 15, but comes from the 18 year old section walks toward the stage. He is thin and weak looking obviously not from the training academy. He looks like he could be killed by one of the young children in the academy. He climbs the steps to the stage already sniffling, surprisingly no one volunteers not even the Jonathan. Something is wrong, were is Jonathan? I scan the crowd and see him being beaten to the ground by peacekeepers, all through this I make sure to keep my face appearing mysterious and powerful. I look back and see him being dragged away, everyone around him are unaware to what is going on.

The amthem blares from the speakers and Topaz motions for us to shake hands, by this time Krill was starting to cry like a child would not a 18 year old boy(the weakling). "Let's hear it for our tributes of the 25th Hunger Games, Amphyrite Odair! And Krill Loise." she shouts the first part and mumbles the rest. It was ironic Krill (humph) it was kind of funny that his name matched him perfectly. Applouse rose from the addiance along with shouts and cheers of my name.

I am told that we will not be given time to say goodbye and would be taken straight to the train. I don't really care, because Mags is the only family I have and she is coming with me. I'm glad I thought to bring my token a necklace my mother gave me before she died. It is a beautiful blue lily carved into stone. The peacekeepers help me onto the train, and everyone sees us off. I make sure to smile, wave, and take in a last look at my home for the time being.

Thanks for reading I'll have up the second chapter up on monday or tuesday. I'm writing this during class so it may take a while if you have any ideas or comments review. From lil biscuit ;}


	2. Chapter 2: High Tide

Chapter 2: High Tide

I want to thank everybod that reviewed it means the world to me I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

Mama and Topaz came to collect us. I drift more towards mama than Topaz, but remeber to be polite towards Topaz. I abandon Krill and make sure not to speak with him, I don't need to be wieghted down by him. Its a good thing that Ceto one of the male victors came to be his mentor. I head down the train to my room mama and Topaz showed me (I guess Topaz obviously favors me). It is a beautiful room similar to mine back at home. I piter around for the 30 minutes before dinner. I decide to chage clothes. I pu on a light blue denim skirt, and a flowing aqua blue shirt. I step out of the room and hea towards the dining room. Mama and everyone else is either sitting or arriving. I walk over o sit by mama and Topaz not even sparing a glance at Krill and offerin a small hello to Ceto. I am trying to completely seperate myself as much as possibe from him.

I sit on the luxurious seat ad a servered immediatly by an Avox. I am severed a luguroius fish with cream and sauce, it taste very lght and savory. Also a salad, and fruits I never tasted before. I made sure to use my best manner when eating, but still ate it all rather quickly. I had heard mama say that capital foo was extremely rich before, but I had come accustomed to rich food,ing able to try it most of my life. As I finsh I start king small talk with Topaz, " So how did you beome an escort?" I ask her, always curiousas to how you become one. 'Well,when I was in school I was always out spoken and into the Hunger Games. And I happen to know a girl who knew one of the head officials and they set up an interview for me. This so happened to be at the time when district 4s old escort was declared to old at the age of 32. She sure did hold that job for an awful long time," she says in her triling way of speaking. " That's nice," I murmer just to seem polite. But she has already turned back to her food.

I look back in front of me, and see that my dishes had been taken away and dessert has bee replaced it. I look curiously at it, and wonder what it is. Its a wierd looking green color wiith strange shapes coming off of it. I stare at it for about five minutes bfore mama oe me and says under her breathe " its good, just strange looking". I caustiously take a bite, and am surprsed that its not poisioned or tastes like it looks. I take a few more bites before I push it away.

"'Mama how long till we reach the capital? Then what are we gonna do?" I ask her. "Oh not long now, but as you know you will not have sponsors this year, so they will not have the parade or the interviews. When we arrive t the capital you will be taken to the remake center, but not for a make over no you will go for your impairment. " she tells me straight forward not sugar coated, this is one of the reasons people love her. "Ok," I mumble over loaded with imformation for a moment.

I ponder over this for a few moments before Topaz inteupts my thoughts, " well let's move to the viewing room and watch the recaps, why don't we?" she squeks now is when I would love to just smack her just once on the back of her bright green head, but I just grin and bear it. We all walk down the hall to the viewing room. It is a huge room filld couches an chairs arranged in a semi-cirlce all facing the direction of the huge screen that covers ne wall. We all take our seats Topaz, mama, and Ceto all drifting more towards me while Krill kept away. I guess we all didn'twant to get attached to Krill.

Just as we get comfrtable the tv snap on and the anthem plays for a whole 43 seconds (ugh). District 1pops on screen, and I make sure to get a good look seeing as these people wil be my allies and enemies. A strong looking female with honey colored hair and brown eyes volunteers from the 17 year old section. Marigold Amytht. Afer her from the 18 year old section volunteers a huge menacing man named Onyx Collesque with an overall dark appearance. They both have a menacing an smug appearance. I love it!

After they shake hands District 2 pops up. First the girl, Athenador Lakardio volunteers. She has chocolate brown hair, and emerald green eyes, she's tall, lean, and thick with muscles. (All so far appear very strong, yet to thick, that will surely slow them down.) The boy is next and he is far from that, Luman Stallard volunteers. He walks othe stage looking smug and menacing, anger apower seem t radiate from him. This will make for awonderful tribute especially with his goo looks, with blonde hairand blue eyes. All of the tribues so far are the model for perfect careers, and Iwant them all in my allliace.(Someoe has to take charge as the career leader, nd i volunteer myself!) The pair shake ahands and are gone. District 3 appears and flys by making no real impression on me except for eing small and weak.

District 4 appears next and I see myelf volunteer looking sexy and mystrious. I appear able to take on the world, the Hunger Games being only a small challenge. Then Krill gets reaped, and he looks like a little child from the outer districts. Just as I hoped when I was looking for Jonathan I remain strong and unfazed. We shake hands and the screen changes.

After us District 5 appears a girl named Marcially and a boy named Lukard are drawn. They both appear plain and weak compaired to our standards. Thboy drawn from District 6 Marcelo appears stronger than most from that district, but still a twig compared to Onyx. The girl Alecia seems tall and thin no real muscles. Something neer before seen happens in District 7. A set of twins are reaped Alex and Taylor Holli, both are fit, but still small at just 14 years old. District 8 appears and the girl seems to have a strange glint in her eyes, that has the knowing esence of power. I make sure to add Tylian Faruzzi to my list of people to watch. The ones from 9 and 10 are uneventfull. When District eleven pops up I see the girl has strong muscles like a girl from 1 or 2 and doesn't seem as afraid as most. I add yet another to the ever growing list of people to watch. I watch as District 12 comes and goes without much interest. And it finishes time to let the Games begin!

If you have any ideas or comments please click below and comment thanks love yal.


End file.
